


Попа

by LazyRay



Series: Ты, да я, да мы с тобой [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Тони. – Очень терпеливым тоном проговорил Стив. – Убери, пожалуйста, свою... попу со стола? Я тут...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Попу, – весело повторил Тони.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попа

\- Тони. – Очень терпеливым тоном проговорил Стив. – Убери, пожалуйста, свою... попу со стола? Я тут...  
\- Попу, – весело повторил Тони.  
Он улыбался. Его глаза были немного покрасневшими от недосыпа, что только подчеркивалось темными кругами под ними, но его рот улыбался, растягивался все шире и шире, и Стив не мог отвести взгляд от этих губ. Даже когда они смеялись над ним.  
\- Ты сказал «попа», Капитан Америка.  
Стив и не такие слова мог бы сказать, да и произносил, и при Тони в том числе. Что за детский сад!  
\- Я тут завтракаю, и ты мне мешаешь, – упрямо договорил Стив, стараясь обуздать свое смущение.  
\- Моя попа тебе мешает.  
\- Вот именно.  
\- Да брось, как она может тебе мешать? Как она вообще может кому-то мешать? Она всем нравится! Даже тебе нравится! Такая славная, круглая...  
Она не лгал, чертов Тони, его попа и в самом деле была такой славной. Такой круглой. Наверное, упругой и приятной на ощупь...  
\- Стив?  
Стив быстро поднял взгляд на лицо Тони.  
\- Да?  
\- Тебе и в самом деле нравится моя попа, – изумленно проговорил Тони, не упустивший, куда смотрел Стив секунду назад; как можно было так глупо попасться? – Тебе и в самом деле...  
\- Мне пора! – пискнул Стив и практически вылетел из кухни, спиной чувствуя изумленный взгляд синих глаз.  
Рано или поздно ему придется вернуться в этот дом. Им придется поговорить. Тони был удивлен, но не казался расстроенным или встревоженным.  
Может быть, это не кончится скандалом.  
Может быть, Стив ничего не напортачил.  
И – ведь может быть? – когда-нибудь Тони позволит ему прикоснуться...


End file.
